silverhandfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Hand Chapter
The Silver Hand Chapter of Stormwind is an order of paladins that represent the Order of the Silver Hand brought about by Lord Tenevus Stromheart that is based in the Kingdom of Stormwind. History Founded shortly after the events leading to Silver Hand Council disbanding, Lord Tenevus Stromheart sought to rekindle his own interpretations of paladin-hood with a number of followers loyal to the ideals of the Silver Hand. Despite arguments with the College of Canons and other paladins of the Silver Hand, the Silver Hand Chapter of Stormwind has grown to a sizable following. It has even fielded its own Fleet in the Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria, as well as operations in the Siege of Orgrimmar and the most current Draenor campaign, where they spearheaded the assault and Liberation of Shattrath City as well as the assault on Hellfire Citidel in the Tanaan Jungle. Knights of the Realm The Silver Hand Chapter of Stormwind is the closest amalgamation of the Silver Hand as that of the time of Sir Uther the Lightbringer taking into mind the finest traditions of the Order and producing more successful and well trained knights of any other claimants to the title of Knight of the Silver Hand. The process of knighthood has been pioneered and rediscovered through the means of an arduous yet rewarding path that teaches its knights the vaunted Three Virtues of: Compassion, Tenacity, and Respect. The Order of the Silver Hand is an autonomous organization whereas it has its own internal justice system known as the Court of Uther and reserves the rights to mete out justice among its own ranks. The Stormwind Chapter of the Silver Hand recognizes that the finest tradition of the Order incorporate a mutual understanding of justice throughout the realm and may seek counsel from other organizations, yet the Order of the Silver Hand alone can only eject those within their ranks through deliberation in court. Through necessary means and in regards to their motto, they serve the Alliance by blood and honor, traversing the known realms to uphold faith in the Light and to bring righteous justice to those who stand openly against the ideals of the Alliance. Forces The forces of the Stormwind Chapter of the Silver Hand have been expanded over time to have the most sizable following of any organized chapter of the Silver Hand. Through the efforts of the Court of Uther not only has the Arch-Chapter succeeded in uniting its ilk, but it has also organized its own ground forces, fleet, and other military assets. Forces of the Stormwind Arch-Chapter of the Silver Hand include: * The Silver Fleet * A Silver Hand aligned militant force * Siege engineers * Logistical operations Silver Hand Holdings In the past the original constituted Silver Hand had various holdings throughout Azeroth, the most impressive and well known being the Silver Hand Bastion in the now destroyed Stratholme. The Stormwind Chapter over the course of its existence has deemed it to be necessary and just to erect more solidified structures to house the dealings of the Chapter and its allies on the Court of Uther by constructing necessary permanent locations to not only give knights a place to go, but to let the public know that the Silver Hand is alive and well. The current holdings owned by the Stormwind Chapter of the Silver Hand include: * Justice Keep (Arathi Highlands) Hierarchy of the Order The current amalgamation of the Order of the Silver Hand is formulated in such a way where it is an entirely self-sufficient force just as any other regimented unit in the Alliance Military. Order Master There can be only one who wields the strength who shepherds the Light’s flock to illuminated pastures. One strong willed individual that exemplifies the knightly virtues that is the lifeblood of the Silver Hand, and that is the Grand Master. This paragon of the Light and Champion of the Alliance stands stalwart in the face of adversity and leads Azeroth’s greatest chivalric order to purge the world of evils, and leave the defenseless basking in the Light’s glory. Unfilled roles Director of Vocations Order Lector Master-At-Arms Grand Inquisitor =